sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter II
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter II, subtitle "VirtNet", is the second chapter of Phoenix Minerals Series Volume I. Synopsis Allactite find out something she shouldn't have seen. "Virtnet" Jixianite and Zemannite both stood speechless for various seconds, but quickly rethought the event. Zem just ignored it, and tried to fix and order everything. But Jixianite immediately became happy and cheerful. Directly running to hug Allactite, but refraining instantly. Allactite fixes her hair and takes her PAD away. "I found out about my ability 2 weeks ago when I tried fixing your little limb enhancer, the one you found on the streets of the Spire all broken and dirty." she then sighs "Well, I tried reactivating the screen and maybe recover some data, when it just happened. It listened ''to me, and fixed itself" Jixianite then frowns but tries to keep himself cheerful "1 down, 5 more gems to go. You now have discovered your ability, now I! On the other hand, have not. And to sum it up, you are one step closer to be given a purpose. I am just a Gem Pleb---" Allactite interrupts him instantly "Hey! HEY HEY! I a not telling anyone but both of you. There are only 6 of us Minerals. I wouldn't reduce that number... apart, I kinda enjoy this freedom" She then shakes her head, stands up, grabs her PAD and walks behind of the trees. Jix wanted to tell her something, but couldn't. Meanwhile, Allactite walks from the Tree into a small tent, or hut, built by them. Inside, there can be seen pieces of limb enhancers, fingers, legs, feet, screens, PADS, and even schematics of warships and ancient colony ships made in some kind of paper-like material. She sits down on a rock inside the tent/hut, and starts using her ability on the PAD. She puts her hand on the screen of the PAD, closes her eyes, and the PAD starts showing code, gem words, diamond symbols... files... etc. Until, it pops up, a file under the name and title of "Phoenix - Test" , right after other files popped up under the names of "Phoenix - Cluster", "Phoenix - Conquer", "Phoenix - Colonization".... But one project stood out of the others, one that didn't have the un-imaginary "Phoenix" on its title's beginning, but rather it went like this: Allactite was shocked. Extermination? Phoenix? What did all this messed up exposition mean? WHY WAS SO MUCH NOT EXPLAINED! She said to herself. But she was decided to know what it. Even tho she knew that she only started investigating this because she was one, addicted to mysterious, two, she loved conspiracies, and three, Jix made that Phoenix thing seem really important even though he had only seen it once in the files of a gem running towards a Spire. Anyway, Allactite broke into the system and tried to code herself inside the file. what a surprise she had when she realized the security was more powerful than her technoapthy, she couldn't simply ask the system: "Oh dear stem, please let me enter!". The alarm program started, and the counterattack was initiated. The PAD's screen turned red, and the Great Diamond Authority's symbol flashed upon Allactite's eyes. Allactite tried to get her hand away from the PAD and stop using her ability, and shut the thing down... but she couldn't.. The electric field created by the Counterattack to track and destroy the machine affected her physical form, attaching her hand to the PAD. Her body glitched for a split second, and right after her body froze, her pupils pixelated.. little squares of colors. She let a small shriek from her mouth, enough for Jix and Zem to hear. Jixianite and Zemmanite both heard the scream... And ran towards the small Hut, or tent. Discovering her body. Even though neither Jixianite or Zem could know, Allactite was completely conscious of both her surroundings and the virtual world the saw. She saw a world of code, letters and numbers floating around, some form of virtual network, but she didn't have a body, until.. poof, in a blink of an eye, a body materialized from the code around her. Characters and Locations '''Charcters' * Jixianite * Allactite * Zemannite Locations * Green Trashland * Unnamed Colonized Planet Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon series Category:Mind Player